Untitled I still cant think of anything
by Naoko1
Summary: The oh so confusing chapter three is up.(I took the day off of school to write this thing for you wonderful readers...please R&R)
1. Default Chapter

I know..im just adding to the slew of Gw vampire fics on this site but, oh well couldn't resist doing at least one. I had to get this out of my system.  
  
I know I should probably be working on my other fic "Saturn's calling"(it's in the sm x-overs section) but er......I posted the fourth chapter the other day, and only three people have reviewed...so I'm gonna give it a week or so until, I update again....  
  
OK I know what you're thinking " Blimey.... what are you thinking?" right? But I really have a whole plot set out for this one. I really do.  
  
Well the hell I like to call school has started and it's only two weeks into the school year, and They've already given us Three pop quizzes and two tests (like five pagers...the ones we hate. Damn history teacher). Oh the horror.  
  
Well now that I'm done rambling incessantly, here's the first chapter. P.s. if the characters are out of character...I'm sorry, I haven't seen Gundam wing in like.... almost a year. Warnings: Yaoi, 1x2, 4x3. eventual 5x13x6. Possible lemon in later chapters.(only if enough people ask for one. And if someone wants to help me write it. For now, the rating is PG-13. It may go up for later chapters. So if your under 17, this is safe for now.)  
  
on with the fic ~telepathy~ 'thought' "Speech" {Dream}  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Heero stared out the window of the sedan he, Duo and Trowa were packed into. He was contemplating how the heck he and trowa were litterally going to get a bite to eat, without Duo noticing. The two of them were very secretive about the fact they were vampires. The others knew nothing about it, and it was getting increasingly harder to hide this fact from the other three pilots, especially when between the two hungry vampires, sat one increasingly appitizing looking human comerade. Why did they have to accept the mission that Une and thepreventers had asked the three of them to do?  
  
'Whatever dieity happens to be listening to me at the moment, please help me to refrain from draining him.' Heero begged mentally.  
  
Trowa hid behind his calm facade, but sent a telepathic message to Heero.  
  
~I don't think I can hold out much longer without a human.~ Trowa said  
  
~Niether can I. At least when J had me in training, he kept me fed. This is getting increasingly harder to hide from the others. Especially when the longer we go without taking blood, the paler we become. It gets hard to hide that. My excuse is lack of sleep.~ Heero answered. Looking at Duo. His canines started to lengthen. Luckily it was dark out, and he quickly turned around.  
  
~Shit! The bloodlust is getting the better of me.~ Heero telepathically growled.  
  
"I think we'd better stop for the night." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Hate to inform you Trowa.....the nearest motel isn't for 50 miles. You have to keep driving." Duo said.  
  
Both pilots inwardly groaned. Heero glared at the braided pilot, who just had to state the obvious. Trowa started thinking about his mortal lover, back at the safehouse....who he was dying to turn, but at the moment didn't have the guts to tell him what he was.  
  
Heero's thoughts were mainly centered on Duo. As were Duo's on him.....niether had the guts to tell the other. And even if Heero did have the guts to tell Duo....how in the hell, would he explain being a vampire? First of all, even if Duo DID believe him, how would the object of his affections react. Most likely, go off into a yelling rampage. Or do something incredibly cheezy, like Take his cross off and hold it in front of him.  
  
Heero chuckled at the thought. 'Hollywood stereotypes......damn you steven spielburg.'(dont ask ~_~ very lame.)  
  
He ran his toungue over his fangs. Which glinted in the moonlight. Sure.....being a vampire had it's good sides, but being lonely for a very long time was definitely not one of them.  
  
Running a hand through his unruly chocolate colored hair, he said."Stop the car, Trowa."  
  
Duo stared at the boy next to him."Are you crazy, Hee-chan...theres all sorts of wackos out here this late. What do you want to stop for."  
  
"I......I want to tell you something Duo."  
  
"Ok.....you sound like your on death row. What's the matter." Duo said. Trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Uh Trowa, could you please wait outside the car. You know what I want to do." Heero asked. The tall, unibanged teen silently obliged. And stood directly outside the drivers seat window, with his back to the car to give them some privacy.  
  
"Iv'e been wanting to tell you something for a while now....... Duo, I......I I love...I love you. I have for a while now. I just wanted....you to know that." Heero said.  
  
"Oh Heero.........." Duo leaned over and hugged the japanese teen.  
  
"I...love you too.....Heero. I was just too chicken to admit it to you, cause I thought...you and Relena...Well...you know."  
  
"You thought me and Relena were together right?"  
  
Duo shook his head. Sitting back up.  
  
"Me....and her? Are you nuts? I can't stand her. I may hold an expressionless facade most of the time, but man....body language says it all. Everyone else seems to notice the fact when I'm forced to be near the pink obsessed pascifist bitch woman, I shift uncomfortably, my eyes usally are darting to the nearest exit, and or i'm off in La la land, thinking of ways to annihalate her."  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Duo said, stroking his chin in mock contemplation.  
  
"Theres something else I have to tell you.......I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but just don't overreact."  
  
"Ok......"  
  
"Duo.....i'm a...." Heero said. Faltering at the end of his sentence.  
  
"Your a what, Heero?"  
  
"Duo.....I'm...a...vampire."  
  
"Your a what?" Duo deadpanned. Blinking.  
  
"I said, I'm a vampire, Duo."  
  
"Your joking right?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not." Trowa broke in, climbing back inside the car. And turning on the heater.  
  
"Jesus Tro! I hate when you do that, And how would you know?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because, I'm a vampire as well." He said.  
  
"Prove it." Duo said.  
  
They both turned toward him, and bared thier fangs.  
  
"That proof enough for you?" Heero asked. As the blood drained from Duo's face.  
  
"Good lord, Jesus, and Mary...." Duo breathed.  
  
"Relax, Were not going to do anything to you."  
  
"Do you mind speeding it up a little Trowa? You may have gotten something to eat before we left, but I haven't touched anything in about five days." Heero said. His blue eyes flashing with gold flecks appearing in them suddenly.  
  
"If you say so." The normally silent teen said, flattening the accelerator to the floor.  
  
"Jesus! I don't even drive this fast! If your not going to suck me dry, I'll die of a heart attack! Or you'll manage to somehow wrap the car around one of the many trees on this highway. And kill me that way." Duo looked at Trowa wide eyed.  
  
"I didn't mean That fast. I meant, go at least ten miles an hour above the speed limit. Not 50."  
  
Trowa let a small smile quirk the corners of his lips.  
  
Duo stared at his comerades. All thoughts of anything else but the fact of Heero's admissions. Long off of his thoughts.  
  
Heero looked at Duo, noticing the look of mixed emotions swimming through his eyes.  
  
"Duo....I know it's a hard thing to swallow....I'll understand if, well youd rather not work with me anymore." Heero said, lowering his eyes towards the floor.  
  
"It's not that....I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I was just thinking....I mean, I know you love me and all, but Have you ever thought about the inevitible for me?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Heero....i'm mortal.....i'm a human. I'm going to die sooner or later. you know...kick the bucket." Duo said. Leaning against Heero's arm.  
  
"To be honest.....I have."  
  
"Really?" Duo said, yawning. Lack of sleep, finally catching up to the braided pilot. He leaned further into Heero, and fell asleep.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Duo-koi.....Ai'shiteru." Heero whispered. Running his fingers through Duo's hair.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Duo found himself stripped to his boxers, laying next to a sleeping Heero. He rolled over, remembering the events of the previous night. It still weighed heavily on his mind. He noticed the time on the alarm clock.  
  
"It's only 6 in the morning.....I have got to be either very paranoid or very insane to be up this early." He muttered. He checked his neck in the mirror for puncture wounds. He sighed in relief when he found none. 'At least he isn't conniving enough to do it while I was asleep.'  
  
He realized that he was in one of Quatre's mansions....obviously this one had become thier safe house for the time being. But the thing was....why had they bunked him and Heero together? Just because they had admitted thier feelings for eachother, did not mean, that they were going to take that big of a leap into the unknown.  
  
Then several reasons made themselves apparent to Duo.  
  
A: They'd arrived sometime between three and four. Meaning, everyone was asleep.  
  
B: Heero had not been in the mood to carry Duo to a room, and toss him into bed then go unpack his own stuff, then go to sleep.  
  
C: They didn't want to go wake up Quatre's tagalongs to help.(A.K.A The magunacs....no bashing intended.)  
  
Sighing, Duo slipped out of the room, and headed downstairs, to where the kitchen was. He walked in, and saw Trowa sitting at the table, looking over some mission reports that Heero had taken the liberty to type up before they'd left the previous safe house.  
  
"Moinin' Trowa." Duo sleepily yawned, passing the latin pilot, and heading for the coffee maker.  
  
"Ohayo Duo." Trowa said, as Duo shuffled past.  
  
Wufei came into the kitchen several seconds later, his normally pony tail bound hair, sticking out in odd angles. He looked like hell warmed over. Duo stifled a snigger.  
  
"Ohayo Barton, Maxwell." The chinese pilot said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"What posessed you to get up so early?" Duo asked.  
  
"I get up this early every day, and could you pour me a cup?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo poured a cup."Sugar, cream...?"  
  
"Black is fine." Wufei said. Duo handed the cup to him.  
  
"What took the three of you so long to get here? We didn't think it'd take you that long to get here." Wufei asked. Staring at his coffee.  
  
"We stopped off for gas, and a few other things..." Trowa said. Trailing off. Wufei luckily didn't press the question any further.  
  
"Why are you still up Trowa, weve been here two hours, and you do need to sleep."  
  
"Just looking over some mission reports from previous missions, also some strategics that Quatre worked out. Heero was tired so he went to bed with you about a half hour after we got here. You fell asleep on his arm, so it went numb, and he couldn't get comfortable. He slept for about an hour in the car. Honestly, you two make a cute scene like that. Not to embarrass you or anything." Trowa said. Duo gaped at the latin vampire. That was possibly the longest paragraph he'd heard him speak since they'd met.  
  
Wufei was thinking the same thing, but his sleep fogged brain, wouldn't register that fact.  
  
Duo didn't say anything. But his face turned a wonderful shade of fire hydrant red. He looked like a sunburnt tomato. Trowa soon stacked all the papers into a neat pile, and said."If you want me, i'll be with Quatre." then headed upstairs to see his lover.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, bad dreams were plaguing Heero's sleep.  
  
he snapped awake suddenly. A figure next to his bed cackled.  
  
"Nice dreams, Pretty boy?" the figure sneered. It was a woman, wearing quite revealing leather clothing....that left almost nothing to the imagination.  
  
"You! What do you want Solaris?!" Heero sneered. Venom lacing his voice.  
  
"Just to issue a warning. This is my territory. Stay away."  
  
"Ha. There's more than just me here. I'd really love to see you pull anything oni- onna.(devil woman)"  
  
~Trowa! Solaris is here! Get your ass over here!~ Heero called. The unibanged pilot came into the room. Fangs bared, with Quatre right behind him.  
  
"We've laid claim here Solaris. If you do not leave, theres going to be a world of hell for you. You may be immortal, but theres more than one way to kill a vampire. And with three to one odds, the scales are not tipped in your favour." Trowa said. Heero reached under his pillow and grabbed his pistol.  
  
He fired three times. And missed. Solaris was gone. Heero sighed heavily, relieved that the nuciance was gone.  
  
"Trowa.....who was that?" Quatre asked. Coming from behind the taller pilot.  
  
"An enemy. Whatever you do.......if you see her, stay away." Heero said.  
  
"Please explain, what happened.....What are you?" Quatre meekly asked the enraged vampire.  
  
"Quatre....me and Heero are...well were vampires. Theres no reason to deny that. We take life to support our own. That woman, is the bitch that turned us about three hundred years ago." Trowa explained.  
  
"And now she's after the three of you. Were not going to allow that to happen." Heero finished.  
  
"Why is she after us?" he asked. Fear evident in those cornflower blue depths.  
  
"She wants to make us miserable, by taking away the very thing that means everything to us. She wants us to bend to her every whim. And refuse to let that happen to us again......."Trowa fumed.  
  
"Oh." Quatre said.  
  
"Please.....don't worry Quatre.......We'll make sure that she get's nowhere near you. But If I were you...keep your mind blocks up. She wont be able to try to control you that way." Trowa reassured his smaller lover. Hugging him close to his chest.  
  
"I.....just....."  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I can't believe that your vampires.....I mean....after all this time....why didn't you tell me Trowa. I wouldn't have cared. I still would've loved you, no matter what." Quatre said, his blue eyes meeting with Trowa's visible green one.  
  
"I was afraid of how you would take it. Because A: I know you do not condone killing, for any purpose. And B: Things like that tend to change a persons perception of people."  
  
"Your right...you didn't know, and I don't blame you for it. But...Heero, I know you and Duo both sort of have feelings for eachother. Very strong feelings, actually. Have you told him that yet?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"I told him about both. He doesn't mind, in the slightest. That I know of anyway." Heero said.  
  
"You know. We can't exactly leave Wufei out of this. Solaris has him unknowingly involved. But unfortunately, the only way to get her to leave them alone is to change them, or kill her. But we don't have a clue of where the witch and her coven is hiding." Trowa said.  
  
"I know. That's what scares me. If she gets her hands on them, they're done for." Heero said. Several plans forming in his hand as they talked. But he kept coming back to the same conclusion, turning Duo and the other two into vampires as well. But knowing Wufei, he'd probably not go for that idea. Quatre probably wouldn't agree with that either. Duo.....well, he'd probaby agree to do something like that, but that was Duo. He was an entirely different case entirely.  
  
"Trowa.......if you have to turn me into a vampire, you have my permission to do so. "  
  
"Are you sure, Quatre. It's not the easiest life to live." Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, this way we can be together." Quatre said, his cheerful optimism returning.  
  
"Then....we can beat that bitch back to hell, where she belongs." Quatre finished. Smirking. Both Trowa and Heero stared at the normally polite arabian.  
  
"Did he just say that?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Trowa muttered.  
  
"Hey....I have 29 sisters. What do you expect?" Quatre asked. Sniggering.  
  
"Who wants to break the bad news to wufei."  
  
"I'll do it. I gotta break this to Duo yet. Not the whole vampire thing but Solaris." Heero said.  
  
"No need. We eavesdropped." Duo and Wufei said, stepping out from behind the door across the hall.  
  
"well....that's a lot easier than telling them." Trowa muttered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier you two?" Wufei questioned. His bright ebony eyes turning to the two vampires.  
  
"To be honest, we don't know." Heero said. ~Right Trowa?~  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"And my answer, would be go ahead. Do whatever you need to do and get it over with." Wufei said, a solemn look crossing his face.  
  
"You, Duo?"  
  
"Same thing." Duo said. Not surprising. But Wufei's answer on the other hand, had taken the two of them off guard. They had not expected the chinese pilot to comply so easily.  
  
"Well...that's one problem solved, only a hundred more to go." Trowa muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well.I don't know...what do you think? Please review. It means a lot to me when you do. Those who review, at the end of the fic, I'll write a chappie with my authors notes devoted to all those who review. I'll update the next chapter if I get ten reviews, that's all I ask. Also, if you have any Ideas for the next chapter, Leave them in your reviews.  
  
If you're a 1x2, 2x1 shipper, and you like country music, and or sappy songfics, please go to my profile and read them. They're titled  
  
"Three Chords and The Truth" which is to an older sara evans song and "The Good Stuff." Which is to Kenny Chesney's latest radio release off of his "No shoes, No shirt, No problems" Cd. I know I sound like I'm trying to promote these songs or something, but I just want you to R&R those for me. Y'know, tell me if I did a good job, you like it, you hate it..whatever! Please tell me."  
  
Please R&R  
  
Thanks  
  
Naoko 


	2. chapter two

Time for the authoresses rant.(Or...thoughts of a rabid authoress)  
  
Hi there....WOW! 11 reviews already! YAY! Thankyou!!!! I only asked for ten reviews, and I got 11.This story was started........no thanks to a few mountian dews, a conversation at lunch involving, Heero, Duo, a feather boa, whipped cream, Ann Rice vampire novels, and a fic I read about a week ago.(I don't remember the name anymore either! Scuba Steve! Damn you!!* I watched "BIG DADDY" one too many times obviously.*)  
  
I've been really buisy. Moving and switching schools sucks. That's why It's taken me so long to update!!! La sienta, Mi amigas. Don't kill me, Por favor!! Sientate!!! NO put that .22 gauge down...don't shoot me because of my tardiness, I plan on making this a long chapter.....again. Hopefully it wont be too pointless. and by the way, Trieze isn't dead.(Well since this is a 5x13x6 as well as a 1x2, 3x4...he can't very well be dead, now can he?)  
  
Chapter overview.(this is for those of you who are too lazy to actually read the entire thing.* Like me*...only on text books anyway.^_^)  
  
Heero and Duo talk.(Not that way. Hentai's!...no he's not gonna get changed yet. sorry. There will be a lemon in here somewhere. And That chappie will be labled clearly)Wufei starts rethinking his decision and something happens. Though you gotta read to find out, then Quatre and Trowa have a heart-to-heart, about Trowa's past.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R I'm once again only asking for ten reviews before I update again. I hope that's not asking too much.......Thank you. And please no flames. Please don't tell me about my grammar.....it's terrible. This is the reason that I got two failing grades in 8th grade english last year. I mean.....who cares about verb congugation.......I know I don't...but really seriously...who does??  
  
P.S. Theres been a 2 day time jump. And Heero is going to seem OOC, but then again, in my stories, he usually is. Oh trust me he'll be back to his stoic unfeeling self...once I'm done with this story and I give him and the other characters back to the owners. This chapter will contain some sexual humour. SO if it sounds perverted...it's meant to be perverted. Damn Tammi and her Hentai thoughts.( she's my best friend, and she's the one who started the whole Duo/Heero conversation, which was the inspiration for this story.She's my beta reader, and she's a yaoi loving hentai freak, who keeps pestering me to write a lemon in this. I may write one.....depending on how much feedback I get.)  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things, cause everyone here knows that I sure as hell Don't own gundam Wing or any other anime/ manga, well except for the original story that I'm writing. If I did, I would not be typing away endlessly at this computer(instead of helping my amiga Stacy with her senior project.......ooops.)  
  
~Telepathy~ "speech" 'thought' {dream} [*Flashback*]  
  
  
  
Wufei kicked a rock along the sidealley.'Why did I have to open my mouth.' He asked himself. "Me and my big mouth.....ugh....I'm starting to act like Maxwell." He muttered.  
  
Suddenly without warning, something hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around and stared right into a pair of silver colored eyes, and his mind started to fog over. The figure infront of him, pounced on the chinese teen, knocking him over, and started to lean toward his neck. Suddenly it exploded into a pile of ashes. And Wufei fell into unconciousness.  
  
Two figures walked into view, one holding a fencing foil, and another holding a crossbow. The one with the crossbow, bent over and picked up the chinese boy, and they both disappeared into the mist.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I'll come back to this eventually (probably at the end of the chapter) But I'm going to investigate on Heero and Duo.)  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled, his voice echoed through the large house as he looked for his koibito.  
  
"What!" The slightly annoyed osage amerikajin[1] asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
"Have you seen Wufei?" Heero asked, walking into thier shared bathroom.(they had adjoining bedrooms) "He said he was going on a walk. Why, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, spitting into the sink.  
  
"Just out of curiosity. Nandemonai." Heero answered.  
  
"Oh. So what's on your mind? You sound troubled buddy." Duo said. Turning to grab a second towel out of the closet for his hair. Which he quickly wrapped around his head.  
  
"Just thinking about us.........and what were going to do with Solaris. She's been loitering around. I keep sensing her presence around here......I also keep getting this nagging feeling that were constantly being watched."  
  
"Well I keep getting the "being watched" feeling too....Maybe something else is trying to get to us......I wouldn't know." Duo added, digging the blowdryer from a cabinet underneath the sink.  
  
"That's the last thing we need. Litterally. Hunters."  
  
"Hunters??"  
  
"You know, vampire hunters, people who carry around sharp pointy things, and try to drive them into our chests. And they kill anyone associated with vampires. Human or not."  
  
"Oh........hey...I've been wanting to ask you something Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Duo took this as a signal to ask.  
  
"Erm...I just wanted to know how much of that B flick/horror book stuff actually applies to you."  
  
"Uh..........well, If I get staked I'm going to die. But so would you if you got impaled in the chest with a pointy piece of wood."  
  
" True..."  
  
"I can touch wood. Silver on the otherhand, burns like a bitch. Why do you think I always use plastic silverware, instead of Quatre's?"  
  
"Oh.....ok continue." Duo said. Turning the blowdryer on.  
  
"Garlic obviously does nothing. Same with crosses and holy water. Unless the holy water happens to have silver nitrate in it. Crosses do nothing. Unless they are silver, and then all they do is leave a burn mark that heals almost instanteneously. Sunlight.... that is a back and forth thing. It teeters on both sides of the line. I can go into it and function. But it just gives me some nausea. But even when I was alive, I never handled sunlight well."  
  
"Human food. I can eat it, though it tastes terrible. Fruits and vegetables are the worst. I don't usually eat them. Because it provides zero sustainance for me to begin with." Heero said, raising his eyebrows at the osage pilot.(Osage means braided, if you haven't guessed by now.)  
  
"Well that sucks, ne?" Duo said, flipping his hair upside down to thoroughly dry it with the hair dryer.  
  
"Yeah. I force myself to eat human food when we attend school. It's not fun, especially when they force you to eat everything you get put on your damned foam tray." Heero grumbled.  
  
(I go to a school like this. It's a catholic high school. And the teachers are pricks, the food sucks,*cause our head honchos are too cheap to get us some decent grub......cheapass bastards.... I should stop now..........this is turning onto a pitch a bitch session.)  
  
"I guess it really sucks to be you then." Duo joked. Earning him a frown from Heero.  
  
"I'm choosing not to answer that." Heero deadpanned.  
  
"Uh huh. Hey, could'ja gimme a hand and grab that brush for me." Duo asked, pointing at a small brush sitting on the counter about five feet out of reach. Heero leaned over and grabbed it.  
  
"I have one more question for you.....all those times you threatened to kill me.......why didn't you?" Duo asked, as Heero handed him the brush.  
  
"Honestly......I don't know. The same thing goes for Relena....all those times I've threatened to kill both of you and I've yet to fulfill that promise." Heero said, sighing. Suddenly he stiffened, and went into a trance like state. Duo saw this through the mirror behind him. Whirling around, he rushed over and started to shake the japanese pilot.  
  
"Heero!!! Heero!! Earth calling Heero, come in Heero! Talk to me here! C'mon buddy, your really starting to scare me now!" he said, trying his best to shake his friend and keep the hotel towel he'd stolen a while ago around his waist. He failed miserably, and gave up on doing both. and let the towel slip from his waist. He was more concerned about Heero.  
  
"Earth to Heero!" Duo said. Heero snapped from wherever he'd been to seem so dead to the world. And got a birds eye view of what exactly Duo kept hidden under those black jeans of his. He felt his cheeks start to burn.......and he couldn't seem to think straight, because all the blood in his head....had rushed to somewhere far southward. Along with any coherent thought that had been forming in his head.  
  
'GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF YUY!!!!!!YOUR THE FUCKING PERFECT SOLDIER, NOT SOME HORMONE STRICKEN TEENAGER!!!!!!!!' The voice in his head, hereafter refered to as 'the voice' screamed.  
  
'I've been sixteen for the past almost two hundred years.........I am a hormone driven teenager.' Heero answered. Duo shook him again.  
  
"Huh?" Heero asked, snapping out of his little world.  
  
"Dude! You scared the hell outta me there! You went all stiff, and rigid, then into some sort of trance!" Duo babbled.  
  
"Something happened to Wufei.........I don't know what...but something happened. Like he was put into some sort of trance......."  
  
"Like you.......Where did he say he was going.....we need to find him." Duo said. Reaching into a nearby drawer and pulling out some boxers.  
  
"I agree." Heero said. Averting his gaze, so he wouldn't get a hard on right there and then.  
  
Duo quickly dressed." There's something you forgot to mention....something I like to call strengths weaknesses and abilities."  
  
"I can communicate telepathically...my strength is about 10x stronger than that of a normal human, and I can use my powers to launch someone/ something across a room. Litterally without touching them."  
  
"I believe the term is called telekinesis." Duo added.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What about Trowa?"  
  
"Telepathy, pyrokinesis, and mind control. But he's older than me by 7 years."  
  
"So that makes you both really old."  
  
"Not really, concidering that most of the vampires we've ever met are around 700 or 800 years old. Trowa was 17.......exactly the age he looks now when he was embraced. When you become a vampire, you stop aging. Whatever age you were when you were turned, thats the age you look forever, unless your under the age of 15. You continue to age until your late teens to early twenties. And even then, you age very slowly....it takes about 100 years to age one human year.  
  
"Aa." Duo answered. "We'd better go and find Wufei. I get the feeling that he's in trouble." Duo added. Grabbing Heero's wrist. He was now fully clothed, but had forgotten about his braid.  
  
Heero decided he liked Duo without the braid. But it made the genki teen look more effeminate than he already did.  
  
"Aren't you going to braid that?"  
  
"I'll do it later......I got the feeling by the time we get back were both going to be needing another shower." Duo said, dragging the unruly haired pilot out the door and downstairs where Trowa and Quatre were talking.  
  
"Where are you going?" Quatre asked.  
  
"To find Wufei....we think he's in trouble. We'll be back soon, and we'll call if we find anything." Duo said, dragging Heero out the door before Quatre and Trowa could follow them.  
  
Duo dragged Heero to the garage, and snagged a pair of keys from a key holder on the wall. He walked over to one of the motorbikes and told Heero to get on back. He opened the garage door, and then got on the bike himself. He kickstarted the bike into life. And pulled out screaming "YEEEHAW!! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDDIES!" While popping a wheelie and accelerating, causing the wheel to spin and rocket them into the night....Heero clutched onto Duo's ribs for dear life.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leggo of me."  
  
"I'll fall off."  
  
"If you don't loosen your grip, you'll make my ribs break and you'll puncture a lung. I guess you weren't lying about the strength part." Duo grumbled.  
  
"I can sense him nearby............somethings happening to him." Heero said.'  
  
"Well.....I better speed things up a little, you just tell me where to go." Duo said. Accelerating even more. His loose, metre long chestnutt colored hair, whipping into Heero's face from beneath the helmet he was wearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre stared at the door."Was that Duo?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"It sounded like him......but the hair was down." Trowa answered, taking a sip of the tea he'd been drinking.  
  
"It was Duo......I wonder why they went looking for Wufei...of all people."  
  
"Heero must've sensed something wrong. They'll be back. They can take care of themselves Quatre." Trowa said, wrapping a arm around his smaller lover in a reassuring guesture.  
  
'At least I think they will....' He thought.  
  
"Trowa.......I have a question....you don't have to answer it. If you wish not to." Quatre said, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.  
  
(I do this a lot at school, especially when I'm either getting bitched out by a cranky teacher, or if I'm really bored during a lesson...and trust me....my teachers are all old prudes. We don't even have Sex Ed at our school. Well if we did, I'd find a way to twist whatever the teacher was saying, into my own twisted version........Then I would say something really inappropriate. that would make the whole lot of us burst out into uncontrollable laughter.)  
  
"......" Trowa said, looking into his tea.  
  
"Why do you never talk about your past?" Quatre asked, going for the direct approach.  
  
"There's some things in my life, that I choose not to remember. Or to reflect on."  
  
"We all have those Trowa....you can trust me you know.....I would never..."  
  
"I don't wish to reflect onto my past....it wasn't very enjoyable......I was abused and maltreated as a child. Then forced into slavery against my will, then turned into a vampire, and became a pawn in Solaris' twisted games. Then met Heero, who was forced from his family, which was killed, by the bitch herself. And she turned him. He was only ten years old at the time. Because he was so young...I was a big brother to him.....that's why we get along like we do. I protected him, and took his punishments for him. Then we managed to escape from Solaris some 30 years ago, and got split up. Then I became a mercenary. He fell into the hands of Dr.J. He still only looked about 12 or 13. Then J trained him......and made him lose his humanity along the way. " Trowa said, drifting off into a memory.  
  
[*flashback.........500 years earlier. London, England*]  
  
A small boy was ruggedly thrown into Trowa's quarters, and the burly man shut the barred door behind the boy that'd been thrown into the room. The slave keeper growled "This is Solaris' new toy....he'll be sharing quarters with you from now on." And he walked away. Leaving them in the dank one bed dungeon.  
  
The boy crawled into a corner and curling in on himself, drawing his knees to his chest, muttering something in a foreign language...  
  
"Iie.....Kaa-san......Tou-san....Hotaru-chan......Solaris....no subeta....Solaris......Omae o korusu!" He sniffled. Trowa could smell two things on the boy. Recent death, and fear. And he was still human. Trowa bit back the urge to bite the boy, and drain him. Knowing well what would happen if the 17 year old vampire attacked the boy. Solaris would let one of the Dungeon guards violate him.  
  
"Hey...kid. Do you understand me?" Trowa asked. Unsure if the boy even spoke english.  
  
"Hai....I understand.." The boy shakily answered. He looked up at the latin teen, his eyes red rimmed and bloodshot from crying. He looked to be only about 10 or 11 years old.  
  
"What were you saying?" Trowa gingerly asked, slowly approaching the boy.  
  
"Nandemonai." The boy sniffled.  
  
"C'mon........quit crying........you can't let the guards see you cry. They'll do things that I don't nescessarily want to happen to you. Do you understand?" Trowa asked the scrawny, innocent boy. He nodded and Trowa wiped the tears from the small boy's face.  
  
"What is your name?" The boy asked, in slow english.  
  
" I go by nanashi.....I don't know what it means....The bitch just calls me that." Trowa sneered.  
  
"I know what the word means.....it's in my own tongue, it's the word for "Without a name" or "no name" in Japanese." The boy said.  
  
"So...what's your name little one?" Trowa asked.  
  
"My name.....is Heero." End flashback.  
  
Trowa shuddered at the memory. Not even two days after they'd met, the boy had lost his innocence, at the hands of one of the burly hairy guards.  
  
"You ok?" Quatre asked, concern deeply showing in his cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a bad memory. That's all........" Trowa said. Trailing off.  
  
"I'm glad you got away....or I might have never met you." Quatre said, leaning into Trowa's chest and sighing contentedly.  
  
Trowa looked down, and a small smile curled the corners of his mouth. "Me too." He whispered. The bad memory of the past all but forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I??" Wufei moaned. He literally felt like he'd been run over by a semi. A fully loaded semi. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a ornate, fully decorated bedroom. In a rather large bed.  
  
"I see you finally felt like waking up, Sleeping Beauty." A light voice said. Wufei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Trieze.......but your dead?" He said.  
  
"Un-dead would be a better term....I faked my own death." Trieze Kushrinada said, setting a tray of rice, meso soup, and tea onto a table next to the bed.  
  
"Why am I here? Are you the one that attacked me last night?" Wufei asked, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"No. Me and Zechs saved you from a rather nasty death. You were attacked by a vampire sent by Solaris."  
  
"I wouldn't suppose you two work for her as well?" Wufei sneered. Trieze rolled his eyes non-chalantly as Zechs came in the room.  
  
"No." Zechs answered flatly. "I wouldn't work for that demon, if my life depended on it."  
  
"Me either. Although I wish I knew where the bitch was, so I can rip her throat out with my hands. And kill her with my foil." Trieze growled.  
  
"We'll get our payback soon enough. I know that she's after three of the gundam pilots. The other two are already turned, and she wants them dead." Zechs said.  
  
"They know. She came to the safe house a few days ago. Trowa and Heero are on high alert." Wufei monotonely added.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Trieze all but shouted.  
  
"You heard me, and It's only a matter of time before she tries to kill them." wufei grimly added.  
  
"That's definitely not what I expected to hear..." the Ex-Oz general said, digging his fingernails into his palms.  
  
"She's going to be after you too, Koibito." Zechs added.  
  
"I know...but that's not what worries me........it's what she's going to do after she changes the other three....if she gets the chance. We know why she's after them. It's just what she's going to do to them, that worries me." Trieze said. Worry evident on his face, like it was written in magic marker in big black letters across his forehead.  
  
"Why is she after us?" Wufei asked. All former resentment towards either of them forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Together, the five of you possess great power. Power that she wants for herself. But it can only be accessed if you are turned into vampires. That is why she's after you." Trieze said softly. Wufei found himself staring at the sandy haired man. Who was dressed in casual attire. Wufei now found himself in a rather confusing predicament. He was falling for the man he concidered his biggest enemy. Oh the enigmas of life.....and teenage life.  
  
Wufei nodded, his attention only half focused at the moment. Suddenly he heard a loud pounding on the door, then both Heero and Duo burst into the room, Guns at the ready.  
  
"Duo........I do hope you know....you look absolutely rediculous with your hair down like that......" Wufei said, trying his hardest not to snigger at the dark clothed boy, who'd obviously forgotten to braid his hair, because he was in a hurry, and now it was a rats nest.  
  
It didn't work. And the three started to outright guffaw at the ragged looking Duo.  
  
"When was the last time you brushed that rats nest Maxwell?" Wufei managed to choke out between laughs.  
  
Duo scowled."We thought you were in trouble. What happened, and what are you doing with these two clowns?" He asked.  
  
'Jeez......Duo lacks tact.' he thought.  
  
"Idiot. I was attacked by something last night, and they happened to find me. Ok smartass?" Wufei deadpanned. Glaring at the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"By the way.....the two of you owe me a new door." Trieze said, his expression and tone of voice flat.  
  
"I hear that you have already had a run in with Solaris?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Unfortunately. And we know exactly what she's after. I'm not going to let it happen." Heero said.  
  
"Why don't you leave Wufei with us for a while? It'll make things easier, and the two of us can look after him a lot better, than you can, because your preoccupied all the time." Trieze said. Half jokingly.  
  
"I don't need a baby sitter." Wufei complained.  
  
"Aww......wu-wu needs a sitter.....thats rich." Duo snorted.  
  
"Justice is served, Wufei....justice is served." Duo sniggered.  
  
"I think I'll stay, just to advoid you." Wufei leered.  
  
This was starting to sound like a fight between two siblings.  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue.......yep....it had turned into a childish battle of wits and comebacks.  
  
When Heero finally threatened to shoot both of them they shut up.  
  
"Finally....but, really would he want to stay here?" Zechs asked, rasing his eyebrows at his lover at the moment....who he knew also had his sights set on Wufei.~ Why do you want both of us?~ Zechs asked.  
  
~Because........I want to, besides I have all eternity to be with both of you. You know the minute these two leave, I'm going to turn him. Just like I turned you, and since he has no resistance to mind control, I can roll him under.~  
  
~Be smart about it. Really, do you think he's going to be happy with that if he wakes up in bed. With the both of us, and two puncture marks on his neck. He'd take that sword of yours and shove it up your ass.~ Zechs said coyly.  
  
~ha ha.....that's really funny.~  
  
~I'm serious.~  
  
~Fine....we wait~  
  
"Were gonna go now.....ehe...see ya!" Duo said, dragging Heero out of the room and off of the property. The sound of Squealing motorbike tires filling the silence.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I know you two have a reason for wanting me to stay...what is it?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"You could say.....lust is on the list of reasons.....but......we'll save it for later...now I want you to sleep." Trieze said. Looking straight into Wufei's eyes, and the chinese teen immediately fell into a blissfull state of unconciousness.  
  
"Now....we need to formulate a plan to stop Solaris....................." Zechs said, grabbing Trieze by the shirt and dragging him from the room as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N.....This took me four hours to type......*yawns* And It's sunday, and I still have a 42 problem math assignment to do. Hope mum doesn't find out...or I'm not allowed on the computer.....scary thought.  
  
I had the sadistic urge to end the chapter there but.....my fingers hurt and it's 11 pages long according to my wordpad. So I figure it's time to stop. Please R&R and no flames. I'm sorry if this seems like it has no plot....i'm rushed for time and have a bazillion things to do. I hate school. Well I hope you liked it. Ill probably update in a week or so. Ok? well I gotta go. Homework calls.  
  
Until next time,  
  
naoko. 


	3. Chapter three

The rant of a rabid authoress.......................................................amusing, ne?

Heh. My ego has been boosted.....which can be a very scary thing for my new muses.

Kyusuke: Your damned right it is.......when she gets an Idea for a story....we run for our lives.

Miyako: yep......it's just outright scary.

Naoko: you aren't any help......you forget.....you're the ones that give me my ideas....well, you and my friends..........(no comment)

Miyako: ~_~* Yeah........we know. I remember the last time you had Chelsea and Tammi over....You drank three 2 litres of Mountian Dew in less than two and a half hours........That's where the whole plot....or lack of Thereof, started. Cause you got into a discussion about Who you thought would be on top....Heero or Duo? Which I might add, got quickly carried away, because of the Sugar high the three of you had...........

Kyusuke: I remember that..........that's the same night that YOU ended up going to the hospital, cause your sugar got all out of whack. 

Naoko:Bite...me....

I'm starting the chappie now, cause Me and my muses...erm are debating why I hate giving myself shots.

"Er......Heero?" Duo asked, as he turned the motorbike around a corner and down a gravel road.

"Hn." Heero grunted in response.

'I managed to get him to talk more than in monosyllable responses....that's good, but He's gotta stop doing the monosyllable "hn-ing." It's driving me insane!' He thought.

"Um...........what time is it?" He sheepishly asked. In his hurry he'd forgotten his watch.

"7:30." He answered. Suddenly high beams flooded his sight.

"What the fuck??" Duo asked, as the truck barrelled toward the two of them......and the driver of the truck really couldn't decide what side of the road he wanted, cause he was all over the place. With a gut-wrenching crunch of metal, the bike and the truck collided. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back with Quatre and Trowa.....................................................

Quatre doubled over in pain, the instant that the bike and the Truck collided.

Trowa jumped up, and asked "Quatre!?! Daijobu ka?"

Quatre didn't answer his companion as tears threatened to fall from the teenager's eyes.

Trowa looked at him in worry.'What could possibly make him double over like that, unless......... something happened to both Duo and Heero that's serious enough for him to feel pain.' Trowa reasoned.

________________________________________________________________________

The collision had thrown the two of them about forty feet away from their original location, which had been on a motorbike, traveling at some 70 kilometres an hour, down a stretch of dirt road.

Heero didn't get out of the mess too badly, only a few scrapes and bruises that were already starting to fade. Thanks to his perternatural strength. Duo on the otherhand, had no such ability to heal, and lay unconcious some ten feet away from Heero.

The driver of the vehicle, had driven away, and it was a good thing too. Because he probably would've become Heero's next meal.

Heero rushed over to Duo, who was breathing shallowly.

"Duo!!! C'mon! Wake up!!" He yelled, shaking the boy. It did nothing to awaken him.

He growled in both annoyance and worry for his friend, and lover.

Suddenly another Idea popped into his head.'Duo....can't stand Relena....maybe....'

"Hey! Duo, Relena's here! She's looking for you!" Heero yelled into his ear. Again....nothing. Suddenly Heero started to smell something...something familiar........

"Shit!!" He growled. The stench of approaching death, hung over the teen's body like flies on a rotting piece of roadkill.

"Ok.....run through my choices...which there seems to only be two of.....he could

1) Sit here and let him die.

2)Turn him into a Vampire."

(Hmm.......which do you think he chose....choice 1 or choice 2........those of you who chose Choice number one....oughta have your heads examined.....that wouldn't go with the plot of th.....waitaminute...there is no plot. ^_^ Well......er......it wouldn't make sense for Duo to die right here anyway. I gotta come up with alternate scenarios for the changing, cause...FFN has banned Lemons. ...Bakas.)

Heero inwardly groaned.' Thanks a lot Kami-sama.'

He picked up Duo, and sat the boy into his lap. 'At least Solaris can't have him this way.' Heero added.

Duo's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he struggled to breathe.

"H..Hee-chan....Daijobu....Daijobu desu...ka?" He said, between ragged breaths.

"I'm fine Duo....Don't waste your breath....you'll be needing it." Heero said, trying to add some weak humour.

Duo tried to chuckle at Heero's attempt at a joke, but started to cough. Heero started to get alarmed....he didn't have time for small talk, if he wanted to save Duo's life.

"Heero.....I.."

"Shh...I know....I know." Heero said, holding the violet eyed boy closer to him. He raised his wrist to his mouth, and bit into it, creating two puncture holes. He lowered it over Duo's mouth.

"Drink." He ordered. He looked into Duo's eyes, a pleading look filling them.

Duo returned the look with confusion in place of the pleading. His vision was starting to swim.

"Please...just do it." Heero begged. Duo nodded, and opened his mouth, and started to suck on the open wound.

He was surprised. Instead of finding the taste to be metallic, coppery and bitter, it was sweet to the taste. Duo sighed, and continued to drink from the wound on Heero's wrist, like a baby would from a bottle. He felt his vision go blurry, and he slowly sunk into a deep sleep. 

Heero looked at the object of his affections, sleep peacefully in his arms. A gold colored light formed around the pair, as Heero stroked a stray piece of chestnutt brown hair, out of Duo's face.

He was surprised by this......... he knew that this would happen someday, but was confused that it would be with Duo. Duo was his soulmate, destined to be with him forever. And as Heero was his.(this is starting to get confusing to you isn't it?....Don't worry....I've confused myself too. ^_^ ;;;Ehe...heh.)

Suddenly, Heero moved away from the unconcious boy. He was repelled by some unknown force. An ice blue light started to form around the boy, and a pair of large white wings appeared on his back, giving him an angelic appearance. Though Heero knew, Duo was anything but.

The light died down, and the force field around Duo disappeared. Heero ran over to his Koibito.

He knew better than to try to shake him awake. Duo was going to remain asleep for a few days, having been though the same process some several hundred years earlier.

He picked up Duo, trying not to jostle the wings. And Teleported the two of them back to the safe house. He had purposely not told Duo about this particular ability for a reason. Because Duo would've wanted him just to pop him anywhere he wanted to go.

They appeared in the middle of the den, where Quatre and Trowa were sitting. Alarming the two of them.

"DON"T DO THAT HEERO!!!!" Trowa yelled in surprise by thier sudden appearance.

"....." Heero said. Rolling his eyes.

"What happened to you two, and ........you didn't I hope?" Trowa asked, giving Heero a look that clearly said the words he'd skipped.

"We got into a car crash. Some boozed up guy couldn't decide which side of the road he wanted, and hit us head on. By some miracle, Duo didn't die on impact, giving me enough time to change him." Heero said.

"What's with the erm....wings on his back, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Must be part of his abilities." Heero answered.

"What abilities?" Quatre asked.

"Well......the five of us, are in the vampiric world, concidered to be the chosen....the ones to defeat Solaris. Solaris is the head honcho of the vampire world. She's the oldest of us. It says in the prophecy that ' unto the world, five will be born, that harbour the power to deafeat the darkness.' That's us. Solaris is the bad guy. She's out to be all powerful. She wants to bring the vampire world into the open, and make our kind overpower the humans. She sees human kind as nothing better than slaves, or food. Like a human sees a 8oz sizzler, with salad, and homemade bread." Trowa said.

"Ok.....that's a little bit of an odd analogy there but.....sure." Quatre said, still slightly confused.

"That's why Solaris is after you. To turn you to her side. To take over the world. That's her goal......it's kinda like when we were fighting Oz. They were trying to be totalitarian. trying to exert too much control over the colonies." Heero said.

"Ok...that I understand." Quatre said.

I'm going to bed. My arms are getting tired from holding him, and he's going to be asleep for a while." Heero said, motioning at the unconcious winged Duo with his head.

"Besides, the exchange drained me of energy. So I'm tired anyway." Heero said, teleporting upstairs. Not bothering to climb the stairs.

He laid Duo into bed, and then climbed in himself. He took one last look at the window. And what he saw, pissed him off.

"Relena! What are you doing here!?!" he hissed, walking over to the window.

The look on her face, instead of being a look of innocent puppy love, was hard, and cold.

He opened the window and asked, "What do you want, and what are you doing here?" 

"To warn you. Solaris found out what you did. And she's pissed off, big time. Watch your backs. Trouble's coming, with a capital T."

"Wha...."

"I bet your wondering how I know this. I'm one of you too. I was sent by my brother to find you, and warn you. He lied to Wufei about not working for Solaris. He's one of her right hand men, and keeps the rest of us informed on what she's planning to do. So we can keep one step ahead of her. Watch your tracks. If I were you, I'd go find the slayer and her friends, and team up with them. I already have......but now I must take my leave. By the way, you'll be happy to know I gave up on you an while ago. I just keep the act up so people think I'm normal." She added, throwing the stoic vampire a sly grin. Then jumped from the ledge and into the woods.

Heero stared after the woman in confusion.'Duo would've paid good money to hear those words.' was the only coherent thought that made itself into Heero's confused mind.

"I wonder what the slayers are making of everything...and why Relena is recommending us joining up with them.......?" Heero muttered, rolling his eyes. Knowing the slayer, and her friends as well as her watcher, they were confused as hell. But then again, lately, so were they......maybe it was time to pay Catherine and the circus troupe a visit. After all.....she always wanted to see Trowa.

________________________________________________________________________

(Ok....I know by now your thinking that I forgot about everyone's favorite justice possessed chinese pilot. But I didn't I was saving it for the end of the chapter.)

Wufei, once again awoke in the room. This time, both Trieze and Zechs were in bed with him. That.....scared him. Because niether of them had anything on.

'I don't even want to think about what they were doing while I was out.' He thought.

He was too lost in that train of thought to realize he'd said it out loud, and Zechs was awake.

"Good morning." he mumbled, his platinum blonde hair sticking out in odd directions. Wufei turned to face the blonde.

Then asked." Just what did you two do while I was asleep?"

"Planned out a few things, then went to sleep." Zechs sleepily yawned, then turned to face the alarm clock, which sat on the coffee table next to the door.

"Crap! Une is going to kill me!!!" He hissed.

"Still working for the preventers?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah......in the special cases division, I'm a spy. And I'm late, and I overslept. Meaning Une is going to kill me. Oh by the way, how is your mission going?" Zechs asked, grabbing for a tee-shirt, that was slung over a nearby chair. And a pair of pants. He was wearing boxers.'Well I guess he wasn't wearing absolutely nothing.' Wufei thought.

"Our mission......we actually had one?" Wufei asked.

"Never mind, It was Trowa, Duo, and Heero who were put on that one." Zechs said.

"Oh...yeah.....that's right. Sally and Une just sent me and Winner along, to make sure it got done."

"I don't know why they did that, but ok...." Zechs said, reaching for his uniform shirt in the closet.

"It's half complete. They're supposed to complete the other half of the objective in a week, then report back to Une." Wufei said, worming himself underneath the blankets.

"I've got to go. Have Trieze show you around when he wakes up. He's a heavy sleeper, so you can probably get through your morning exercises without waking him up." Zechs said, getting up and going to the door.

"See you both later." He said, then he slipped out the door.

Wufei shrugged and got up. It felt good to stretch, after being asleep for so long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok.....I had another sadistic urge to end it here. It's 7 pages long according to wordpad. It's actually probably longer than that, but I refuse to use Microsoft word, cause it's a royal pain in the ass. I skipped school to finish this thing up for you people. So I hope you like it. I have writers block. So It's hard for me to write. I promise that I wont give up on it. 

Please leave me lotsa reviews. I need them to boost my inspiration...if I get ten more I'll post chapter four. If not....it'll be another month before I post anything.

I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. because I just couldn't figure out what to write.

Ok...enough about that........Sorry it took me so long to update, but hey! I've had tests up the wazoo, as well as homework. Mom got my 3wk progress report.......I got a D in math.......and I turned in everything, and Got an A on the test we just took. And weve had like 20 assignments already. So I don't know how that happened, but mom grounded me.

I went to cedar point this last weekend. This was interesting.

Lessee what all happened. After a 7 hour van ride, with my friend and his three brothers....all of which are little....and like to sing 100 bottles of beer on the wall for hours on end. we finally arrived the first ride I was forced on was..................

Millenium force. My friend dragged me on and I thought I was going to fall off of my seat at one point, and go flying headfirst into lake Erie. Out of all the coasters in the park, He picked the biggest one he could find.

Then I went on raptor and magnum.......I about pissed my pants.

Then......I got myself a nice big case of Heat exhaustion. I passed out, while I was waiting for my friend and his mother to get off of the ride they were on. They carted me off to the med station.

then after they let me out, we got drenched because it started to storm. that was interesting. because people were packed under awnings and stores.

we finally had enough and went back to the hotel. Which was a Holiday inn. with a big pool and hot tubs.

thats the quick summary of my trip. well, I gotta fly. Please R&R. Onegai.

Naoko 

and muses.

09/16/02 


End file.
